1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display basically includes a display panel, a driving chip, and a printed circuit board. The display panel includes a plurality of signal lines including a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of thin film transistors and a plurality of pixels which are connected to the plurality of signal lines.
The driving chip functions as a data driver or a scan driver and may be mounted on a substrate of the display panel by a chip on glass (COG) method. The printed circuit board outputs a signal for controlling the driving chip to the driving chip and may be configured by a flexible printed circuit (FPC) which is bendable.